ILLEGAL(dua)
by december28
Summary: 'Kau dilarang untuk meninggalkanku sendiri….tapi kau melakukannya' . Daelo fanfiction. Daehyun X Zelo . YAOI . DLDR . Typoo . Sequel . Reviewnya yaaaa (o.o)9


**ILLEGAL (dua)**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

.

**Happy Reading ^^**

…

'**Kau dilarang untuk meninggalkanku sendiri….tapi kau melakukannya'**

**.**

**.**

'**I try to forget.**

**But only you in my heart, the reason I live is only you.**

**The reason I breathe is only you.**

**The one in my heart is only you.**

**Taking my heart without noise you're a bad one.**

**Giving me that hurt.**

**You're my everything… one and only in the world'**

**4Men – Only You**

…

"Junhong-ah, ini untukmu"

Junhong mendongak, menatap Himchan yang tersenyum sendu kearahnya. Meraih boneka beruang besar itu dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Dia mengatakan ini hadiah untukmu, aku minta maaf, aku-"

Himchan sudah menunduk dan menangis, mengusap air matanya dan menangis di pelukan Yongguk.

"Dia baik-baik saja hyung"

Tersenyum dan mengusap wajah boneka beruang itu, teringat si bodoh yang memerikan hadiah ini untuknya.

"Aku juga…baik-baik saja…"

Suara Junhong bergetar menahan tangis, memeluk boneka itu kembali dan menumpahkan air mata yang sejak tadi tak kunjung berhenti.

Semakin menangis keras kala merasakan Himchan mengusap bahunya yang bergetar.

"Aku…sungguh baik-baik saja hyung..hiks"

Memukul dadanya yang seakan terhimpit, sulit bernafas…sulit berbicara.

Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya menangis.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, dia tidak akan meninggalkan ku hyung. Ia berjanji untuk tetap bersamaku bagaimanapun keadaannya."

"Junhong-ah"

Himchan memeluk Junhong yang terus menangis dan berbisik bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Daehyun hyung….dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku kan?"

Menangis pilu dan membalas pelukan Himchan yang ikut menangis.

"Daehyun hyung….perayu itu, tidak akan pergikan …hiks?"

"Jun-hong ah"

"Katakan padanya, aku tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi hyung…."

Meremas boneka beruang yang ada dipangkuannya, air matanya terus mengalir seakan tak mau berhenti.

"Aku…bagaimana denganku kalau Daehyun hyung tidak ada…"

….

…

**Memory.**

"Berhenti mengikutiku Daehyun hyung!"

"Kenapa?"

Junhong melotot tajam, meraih kerikil kecil di tanah dan melemparnya kearah Daehyun.

"Aku akan mengadu pada Himchan hyung! Berhenti mengirimiku pesan dan berhenti meneleponku!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah memliki kekasih, aku sudah mengatakannya beberapa kali padamu kan?"

"Sudah, aku juga sudah mengatakan padamu kan? Kalau aku menyukaimu"

"Aku membencimu…."

Daehyun tertawa terkekeh, maju mendekat dan mengusap kepala Junhong.

"Berhentilah merengek bocah, aku hanya akan berjalan di belakangmu. Jangan anggap aku ada"

"Bagaimana bisa begitu!"

Menepis tangan Daehyun dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Tentu saja bisa"

"Aku akan kencan dengan Jongup hari ini hyung~ aku mohon, berhenti mengikutiku!"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi, kenapa kau masih disini dan melarangku ini itu"

"Jangan mengikutiku!"

"Arraseo! Sana pergi, Cih! Dasar pemarah"

Junhong berjalan cepat, menengok ke belakang dan berhenti sejenak, meraih satu kerikil kecil dan kembali melemparnya kearah Daehyun.

"Hukuman untukmu dasar perayu menyebalkan!"

Daehyun tertawa keras, menatap Junhong yang berlari seakan takut Daehyun kembali mengikutinya.

"Dasar bocah"

'**Harusnya aku sadar sejak dulu….kau melakukan itu karena ingin menjagaku'**

…**..**

"Selamaaat!"

Himchan berseru senang, mencubit kedua pipi Junhong yang terkekeh lebar.

"Kau menang Junhong sayang! Kau menaaang~"

Keduanya melompat lompat senang, tertawa terbahak dan melupakan seorang pemuda yang menatap keduanya malas.

"Berhenti melompat bodoh!"

"Waeee~?"

"Bukan kau hyung! Junhong! Dia tidak boleh melompat lompat"

Himchan mengendus malas, memilih menjauh dan menghampiri Yongguk daripada mendengar Junhong dan Daehyun kembali bertengkar.

Junhong terdiam, menatap Daehyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh melompat?"

Daehyun tertegun, tak dapat menjawab kala melihat bola mata jernih Junhong tertuju padanya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh? Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan selamat!"

"Apa itu penting?"

Junhong menatap Daehyun kesal, meraih tangan Daehyun dan menggigitnya.

"Pergi kau! Kenapa kau ada di pestaku"

"Ish! Kanibal!"

"Ya! Aku kanibal, sana pergi"

Daehyun tertawa mengejek, seakan tak mendengar memilih meraih ponselnya dan mengutak-atiknya mengabaikan Junhong.

"Junhong~"

Junhong menoleh, melambai dan bersiap berlari kencang menghampiri kekasihnya yang baru sampai di depan pintu.

"Jangan berlari bodoh!"

Daehyun menarik tangan Junhong yang mengendus kesal.

"Apa pedulimu"

Menepisnya dan mengabaikan Daehyun, memilih berlari kepelukan kekasihnya.

Meninggalkan Daehyun yang hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

"Dasar bodoh…Jahitan operasi usus buntumu bahkan belum membaik"

'**Harusnya aku sadar sejak dulu….kau melakukan itu karena peduli padaku'**

…

"Himchan hyung"

"Hng~"

"Aku dan Junhong resmi berpacaran mulai minggu lalu"

Himchan melotot kaget, menatap adiknya yang tengah tersenyum lebar memeluk sebuah boneka beruang besar dipangkuannya.

"Apa kau mengancamnya? Bagaimana dengan Jongup dan Youngjae?"

"Apa kau fikir Junhong mau menerimaku hanya karena aku mengancamnya?"

Himchan tertawa keras melihat adiknya yang merengut kesal.

"Apa kau bahagia? Apa kau sudah memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Youngjae?"

Daehyun mengangguk, menciumi boneka itu dan mengusapnya, membayangkan jika itu adalah Junhong.

"Kau tau aku menyukainya sejak lama hyung"

"Aku tau bodoh, aku tau kau patah hati saat mengetahui Junhong berpacaran dengan Jongup"

Daehyun mendengung samar, merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Himchan.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Jika aku tidak ada, kau akan menjaga Junhong untukku kan?"

"Memang kau akan kemana bodoh? Cepat bangun! Kepalamu berat"

"Aku akan menemui Junhong hari ini"

"Kalau begitu cepat berangkat, kenapa kau masih berbaring disini"

"Aku merasa ada yang tertinggal hyung, tapi aku tidak tau apa"

"Apa kau sakit?"

Daehyun mengeleng, mengusap pipi Himchan dan tersenyum kecil, mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yongguk hyung"

Himchan melotot kaget, menatap Daehyun yang masih berbincang dengan Yongguk dan tersenyum simpul.

"Jaga Himchan hyung, aku menitipkannya padamu Yongguk hyung"

Memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan tersenyum lebar menatap Himchan.

"Aku rasa sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal hyung.. Aku pergi"

Himchan tertegun menatap Daehyun yang perlahan bangkit, memeluk Himchan dan melangkah menjauh.

Himchan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, perasaannya tidak baik-baik saja. Menoleh dan menemukan boneka beruang Daehyun yang tertinggal, berlari mengejar Daehyun yang sudah melajukan mobilnya berangkat menuju rumah Junhong.

"Kau..meninggalkan hadiahmu untuk Junhong. Kau akan baik-baik saja kan?"

…..

'Hallo'

"Kau dimana hyung? Aku sudah menunggumu"

'Aku diperjalanan dan macet, aku melewati jalan kecil untuk menghindarinya. Menunggu sebentar lagi okay?

Junhong bisa mendengar Daehyun tertawa gemas kala mendengar Junhong mengendus kesal.

'Junhong-ah, aku sepertinya harus berbalik arah'

"Waee?! Kita bisa telat"

'Aku melupakan hadiahku, tertinggal dan- YA! Aishh.. Apa lagi ini'

"Hyung? Ada apa?"

'Aku sepertinya menabrak sesuatu Junhong, tunggulah sebentar'

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

'Hng..Aku –YA! APA-APAN?!'

"Hyung! Kau mendengarku?!"

'Berhenti! Aku akan-'

Junhong memucat, mendengar suara gaduh di seberang telepon dan mendengar suara Daehyun yang semakin tidak jelas.

"Hyung! Jawab aku!"

'…..Polisi dan…Hentikan!'

"Daehyun hyung…KAU MENDENGARKU?!"

Junhong berteriak panik, berlari berkeliling rumah mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus Ia lakukan.

'…Kekacauan disini,….Bugh! …Ikut campur!'

"Hyung!? Polisi, aku harus menelepon polisi"

DOR!

Tubuh Junhong membeku, tangannya bergetar dan mencoba mengajak Daehyun kembali berbincang.

"Daehyun hyung? Kau…mendengarku kan? Hyung? Dimana kau?"

Sambungan di seberang telepon mendadak sepi, hanya terdengar seseorang yang terbatuk dan meringis.

'Jun-hong, k-kau mendengar-ku?'

Junhong sudah menangis, mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada ponsel di tangannya.

"Dimana kau? Apa yang terjadi? Hyung! Berhenti bercanda"

'Aku- ugh!'

"Dimana kau sekarang?! aku akan menjemputmu…Kau baik-baik saja kan! Bisa kau jawab aku!? Aku akan menelpon polisi dan-"

'Ti-dak, dengar aku…Aku..minta maaf Junhong ah'

Junhong menggeleng cepat, menangis keras saat mendengar Daehyun yang meringis dan terbatuk parah.

"DIMANA KAU BODOH?! BERHENTI BERCANDA!"

'A-ku benar-benar minta ma-af, Junhong ah..Aku menyayangimu, kau tau itu kan?'

"Hyung…..aku mohon"

'A-ku menyayangimu, maaf'

Junhong bisa mendengarnya, Daehyun yang menangis dan terbatuk menahan sakit.

'Maaf karena tidak menepati janjiku hari ini…..aku..'

"Hyung? Hyung!"

Junhong menangis dan terjatuh di lantai, terus menekan erat ponselnya di telinga. Berjanji akan memukul Daehyun habis-habisan karena sudah bercanda di luar batas.

Kembali mendengar suara Daehyun yang terdengar lemah dengan nafas yang terputus-putus, menjatuhkan ponselnya kala mendengar Daehyun mengucapkan kata-kata yang selama ini selalu ia anggap main-main.

'Aku…Mencintaimu…'

'**Bahkan disaat terakhir kau berbicara…..kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku'**

….

….

"**Aku suka cheese cake, putih..manis...tampilannya indah dan enak saat disantap"**

"Kau menyukaiku"

'**kau tampak manis seperti biasa'**

"Kau memujiku"

"**Makan dulu makananmu, nanti bisa sakit perut kalau langsung makan ice cream"**

"Kau memperhatikanku"

'**aku juga akan berterima kasih kalau kau mau menerima ajakan kencanku besok lusa'**

"Kau keras kepala"

"**Kau tidak apa-apa?"**

"Berhenti bertanya"

"**Aku tentu akan memimpikanmu nanti malam, tapi sekarang terima dulu ajakan kencanku"**

"Jung Daehyun..Dasar bodoh"

"**Kalau begitu ini sudah jelas, aku yang akan menjadi pasanganmu!"**

"Kalau begitu kembalilah….jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian"

"Jung Daehyun….kembalilah, aku mohon kembalilah"

…

"**Polisi melaporkan bahwa satu orang tewas oleh jaringan narkoba yang sudah menjadi buronan polisi selama bertahun-tahun.**

**5 orang pelaku berhasil diamankan dengan barang bukti senjata tajam dan senjata api beserta narkoba kelas satu dengan nilai lebih dari 10 juta Won.**

**Pemuda yang menjadi korban diketahui bernama Jung Daehyun berumur 24 Tahun, tewas dengan luka pukulan benda tumpul dan tembakan di dada. Kami turut berbela sungkawa"**

…..

'**Kau dilarang untuk meninggalkanku sendiri….tapi kau melakukannya'**

.

FIN

….


End file.
